Holiday hook ups?
by magic-munchies
Summary: SMacked...in the gold coast! V.Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, nil 

Plot: CSI NY goes to the Gold Coast and possibly Taupo

Note: I live in NZ so I have no idea what American TV is like so please forgive me! I hope you have the where the bloody hell are you ad showing. If not please forgive me! I stayed in the breakfree diamond resort…it really exists. There are some really nice pictures of the pool there on the internet! Oh and my timing is all mucked with the flights.

Stella Bonasera was lying on couch flicking through the channels on the television. It was 11 o'clock at night. She was really tired but when she tried to go to sleep she couldn't so it was back to the couch. She paused at an episode of West Wing but she had seen it before and she carried on her search. "Curse television" She thought to herself. Finally she stopped at an episode of Fawlty Towers (Basil the rat) and began to watch that. 10 minutes into the episode there were some ads "Aw Bloody ads" Stella muttered, she really was exhausted. She looked down and examined her cow pyjamas and orange tank top. She looked up at the TV again. It was playing an ad she had heard about but hadn't seen before. She raised her eyebrows, it was the 'Where the Bloody hell are you' ad that was banned from the U.K, Stella had kept meaning to watch it but never came round. She smiled and began watching the screen again. Inside her mind was racing, struck by a sudden idea. Grabbing her home phone she dialled in a number and waited it to be picked up.

"Danny Messer" Came the sleepy answer

"Hi Danny it's Stella" she replied happily now completely awake

"Stella why the hell are you ringing me at 11.15 at night?" He asked sounding very grumpy

"Have you ever been to the Gold Coast?" She asked

"Stella couldn't this wait, you woke me up from a very nice dream, I was just beginning to undo the top button of Giselle's dress to ask if I had been to the sodding Gold coast. And for your information no," He replied

"Don't think Lindsay would like to here you say that," Stella replied

"Go go play hide and fuck yourself," Danny retorted

"Well do you think we should go to the Gold Coast?" She said ignoring the previous comment

"Your mad…."

"Come on Danny it will be fun" Stella said "You ring Lindsay and Hawkes, I'll ring Mac and Flack"

"Two things I'm not ringing anyone at this hour and two We are no way gonna be able to take the whole team who will work on the new cases" Danny said

"They'll find people. Come on no of us have been on holiday for ages and anyway you must want to must want to go theme parking" Came her reply "Ok goodnight, talk tomorrow"

"Night Stell" Danny said despairingly

After hanging up Stella suddenly felt very sleepy and switching the tv off she proceeded to bed and fell asleep before her head touched the pillow.

The next day Stella came into work. She had everything planned. By midday she had told everyone who was coming except Mac, this was Don Flack, Sheldon Hawkes, Lindsay Munroe and of Danny Messer and she had arranged it with the lab director who supported them taking 2 weeks off. Lindsay told them of a resort her friend stayed at that supposedly was lovely and they had all agreed on a set date to go on holiday and everything was sorted all she do was tell Mac.

"Hey Mac" Stella said coming into her friend and bosses office "Wanna grab some lunch with me?"

"Sure" Mac said moving the papers he was looking at to the side and standing up and grabbing his coat. The proceeded to a small café near the lab that supposedly had 'the best coffee's in all of New York'. Taking the table near the window they sat down. Stella gulped,

"Mac, Howwouldyoufeelaboutgoingtothegoldcoast?" She said very fast, she wasn't sure how Mac would react to going on a holiday. He was a workaholic and she knew it.

"I beg your pardon?" Mac asked smiling at his curly haired friend

"How would you feel about having a 2 week holiday in the Gold Coast?" Stella asked biting her lip. "It well help you get over Peyton" Mac and Peyton had recently broken up and Mac was pretty down.

Mac blinked "I don't know…"

"Look Mac we've arranged the whole thing, the whole team is going, we leave next Friday. It's all sorted. We all need a holiday and where better than Australia. Come on are you on" Stella said smiling lamely

Stella thought he was he was going to say no when he smiled "I guess a holiday would be ok"

Stella beamed at him and filled him in. They were staying in the breakfree diamond beach resort, she had booked flights already. They left at 3am Saturday morning so they would go to Stella's apartment after work on Friday and catch a shuttle to the airport, catch their plane, arrive at Brisbane airport and then pick up their rental car and drive to Broad beach.

Soon after Stella had filled Mac on her mobile rang "Bonasera" She answered "Hi Lindsay, ooh you have, do share. That's a good idea. Ok you book, oh you have, suits me. See you later" Stella hung up. Mac looked inquisitively at Stella. "That was Lindsay, she say's we should take the chance to go to New Zealand as well as were already down that end of the world. She booked flights to Auckland then we just go down to Taupo and go walking and yeah enjoy Mother Nature" Stella said.

The next week passed very quickly and before long everyone was in Stella's sitting room, bags by the door, eating pizza and watching Lord of the rings. It was like a slumber party- everyone was squished on the couch except for Lindsay who had bagged the other chair and no one was really watching the movie. Stella was bouncing around with excitement, Hawkes was reading about popular attractions around Turangi( where they were staying in New Zealand), Flack and Danny were talking about the rides in the theme parks in the Gold coast and Aussie chicks, Stella and Lindsay were talking about what they had packed and shopping and guys and Mac who was sitting in between Stella and Flack was trying to watch.

"Tell me again, Why are we watching this?" Don Flack asked

"Because this was filmed in New Zealand" Stella replied rolling her eyes "And mordor was filmed in the Tongariro national park, about 45 minutes-1 hour to where we are staying.

"Oh..." Flack drawing his attention back to the screen, where Sam was fighting the big spider.

"I'm so pleased there aren't spiders that big" Lindsay said shuddering

"Yeah, Imagine having on those in your room" Stella agreed

They watched in silence for awhile but all of a sudden

"God he's hot" Stella said looking a Orlando Bloom

"So hot" Lindsay replied "Drool!"

"Not again" Danny said exasperated-every time the two women had seen Legolas come onto the screen was always the same one of them would say He's hot and the other would reply so hot, this had happened quite a few times now and the four men were getting annoyed. Both Stella and Lindsay did this most movies they watched whether it be Kenneth Branaugh in Harry Potter, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom in Pirates of Caribbean they always found someone to call hot.

"Aww Danny are you jealous, just because we don't say God he's hot-so hot whenever we see you" Stella said poking him in the ribs.

"You're all acting like children" Mac said "I think we should all get some sleep"

"Yes Father" Stella replied in a high-pitched girly voice

"Stell, I hate to break it to you, but you're mad" Flack said

"Mac lets not go to sleep" Lindsay said "I mean with this lot being as weird as their being, how in god's name are we going to find us all places to sleep?"

"Good point" Stella said suddenly back to her mature self "I know lets watch Boston Legal we haven't got long yet" She replaced the DVD in the player with another one. Everyone lay back down and watched. After one episode she turned the tv off and they all tidied up and grabbing their suitcases went out of the apartment building and waited for the shuttle. It came and they all clambered in. It wasn't a long trip and soon they were out of the shuttle and in the airport checking in, having their passports checked, going through customs and were waiting until they could board.

"All passengers to Brisbane airport please make your way to terminal 3 your plane is ready to board." Came the voice through the speaker The six friends got up and made their way over. They were soon on the plane. Danny and Lindsay were sitting in a window seat with Stella and Mac in behind and Hawkes and Flack in front. Stella put her bag under her seat and watched the plane take off before leaning back into her seat and closed her eyes.

Stella felt her head being moved and she woke up- She had fallen asleep and her head had been on his shoulder and he wanted to get up. "Sorry" She mumbled sleepily "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 5 hours" Danny replied looking over.

Stella turned tv on the back of her seat on and started watching one of movies currently being shown as in-flight entertainment. She smiled at Mac when he came back.

"You were really out" Mac said "Even when Danny started to take pictures of you asleep"

Stella smiled, she would put up with Danny's photos later. She was still dozy and she got back to the movie.

6 hours later or 2 ½ movies later the plane began to descend and Stella looked below to see Australia, it was in the afternoon about 1pm. They left the plane grabbed their bags and went over to the rental car place hired the cars. Stella had deliberately hired two convertibles and putting on sunglasses took the passenger seat next to Mac in the passenger seat. In one car were Danny, Lindsay and Flack and the other Mac, Stella and Hawkes. Before long they were on the motorway, hood down and speeding along. Stella's face was spilt in two with a huge smile. She smiled all the way down, singing along with the radio, laughing and cracking jokes. Mac was doing the same, he hadn't been like this since Claire died, and Stella loved seeing him like this. Hawkes was sitting in the back looking intently at the scenery listening to his ipod looking like an embarrassed teenager in the same car as his parents.

The other car drove behind them and Stella saw the three other's singing along to the radio and looking more relaxed than she had seen any of the team looking in weeks, months even. Stella untied her hair from the wild ponytail that was holding it and let the wind whip her face, she felt more at ease than she had in a while. She looked over at Mac who was concentrated on his driving but even though he had sunglasses on she could tell by the look of content on his face. Stella watched the landscape for the hour it took to get to the resort. Stella saw a big peach building with lotus flowers on it.

She looked at Mac inquiring about the building

"That's Pacific fair" Mac said "It's a shopping centre" He looked at Stella who eyes had widened

Wipe that droll off your face Miss Bonasera"

Stella grinned "You see everything" She said poking her tongue out at him

"I hear nothing, I see nothing, I know nothing!" Mac said imitating Sergeant Schultz from Hogan's Heroes

Stella rolled her eyes and glanced down at the map "It's down here" She nodded and Mac drove down a road to the left

"Here we are" Stella said and they turned left. Stella and Lindsay hopped out of the two cars and went into reception

20 minutes later they came out holding keys and the party went into the resort and into the underground car park. They grabbed some of their bags and began climbing the stairs to their rooms

"Wow this is great" Stella said looking out the window at the pool, it was like an oasis and looked beautiful.

"Here we are" Hawkes said at the first landing

They had got one room, It was a two bed-roomed and could fit six people.

"Come on lets open up the hotel room" Stella said looking at Mac who opened the door. It was a nice, clean apartment.

"Before we all start fighting over who sleeps where," Stella said looking at Danny who had opened his mouth to say something, "We should get all our stuff from the car."

After they had lugged the rest of their 'crap' according to Danny, they explored the apartment One room had a double bed, the other had two single beds with a trundler underneath and the sofa converted into a bed.

"Bag's the double bed" Danny said

"You'd have to share it," Stella said grinning

"Unless you or Lindsay shares with me I'll take a single" Danny said quickly

"In your dreams Messer boy" Lindsay said poking her tongue out at him.

"How about Danny, Hawkes and Don take the single and the trundler" Mac said

"Fit's" Stella replied "Linds and I can have the double bed"

"Stella, I have to break it to you- I have a bad habit of hugging whoever I share a bed with! Not to mention I steal blankets," Lindsay said smiling apprehensively

"You just don't want to look Lesbian" Flack said

"Homo-Basher" Hawkes said

"Break it up children, Lindsay you can sleep on the sofa if sharing a bed with me pains you so much, Mac I guess we will have to share, but no coming on my half" Stella said rolling her eyes.

"That's alright" Mac said laughing

"Stella why don't we go and get food" Lindsay said winking at Stella who grinned at grabbed her handbag

"Hasta Luego!" Stella said and the two women hurried off laughing leaving the four men looking puzzled.

"Why so eager to leave?" Danny asked

Flack and Hawkes shrugged, Mac just rolled his eyes

"Don't expect them back for awhile" Mac said opening his suitcase

"Why?" Came the reply from Flack and Danny

"I get it," Hawkes said "Two women, big shopping centre, big trouble"

"Bugger" Danny said "I'm going swimming" and with that he grabbed his togs and headed down to the pool closely followed by Hawkes and Flack.

Mac finished unpacking and followed his colleges leads.

3 hours later:

"Hi!" Lindsay said smiling at the men who were stretched on deck chairs on the side of the pool.

"Where's Stella?" Mac asked

"Putting the stuff in the apartment." Lindsay replied "If you'll excuse me I have to grab my togs."

Danny looked at Hawkes "Women?!?"

"Hello boy's" Stella said coming down with Lindsay, Stell was decked in a black bikini and Lindsay was wearing a stripy blue and green takini, Both had a lilos, Danny's jar dropped, Mac just raised an eye brow.

"Messer if you want to catch flies your going the right way" Lindsay said

"Oh your going down" Danny said picking up the woman throwing her in the pool, only to be pushed in by Stella who then pranced off to the other pool and delicately lying on her lilo she pushed herself into the pool still completely dry.

Flack and Hawkes went off to the spa which was right next to the pool where Stella was lounging while Mac snuck over to the bridge over the pool before jumping in, Stella had picked the freezing pool and soon was screaming at Mac.

"You son of a…" She hollered "Get your sorry, sodding arse over here"

She chased Mac around the pool area until she lost him, Suddenly she felt some arms snake around her and jump into the pool with him, Stella turned around and seeing Mac Taylor's looking at her she took the opportunity to kiss him firmly on the lips.

Mac just stared at Stella in shock for a couple of seconds before leaning in for a second soaring kiss, They both resurfaced and laughed at each other before exciting the pool hand in hand.


	2. Wet n wild wake ups

**A/N: Didn't go over wet n' wild in too much detail as A. Didn't want to ruin it for others B. It made me depressed as was writing this when I was bored senseless **

Next morning Stella woke up next to find someone snuggled up to her. She moved her head round and saw Mac lying next to her, she smiled and kissed his cheek. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. 'This was the life' Stella thought to herself but…

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS OUT OF BED, We need to get to Wet n' Wild before the queues!" Danny and Lindsay came in like excited children waking up their parents on Christmas day.

"Go away," Stella moaned as the two younger adults proceeded to pull the duvet of them. "I was enjoying myself"

"Well enjoy yourself later you are getting up and so are you!" By that time Hawkes and Flack had joined the kafuffle and proceeding to pull Mac and Stella off the bed. Mac was trying to slap them off while Stella was throwing insults at them,

"Stupid, good for nothing, immature hooligans!" She shrieked "You come back here you nincompoops!" After they left Mac and Stella on the floor, They got up and entered the kitchen where Lindsay was holding her sides laughing along with the others.

"It's not funny" Mac said poking Danny "Jeez all you did was pull us of the bed"

"Our bosses are sleeping together" Lindsay said in-between gasps for breath

"Come off it, Mac hasn't knocked me up yet, we are sleeping together in a zzzz way not a hubba hubba way" Stella replied wisely

"TMI!" Danny yelled,

"Whatever you say…" Hawkes said "I'm just gonna call Adam, Peyton and Sid"

"Not Sid!"

"Screw Sid, Not Peyton!"

"And definitely not Adam" Mac and Stella said in unison as Hawkes pulled out is cell phone

"I wouldn't dare" Hawkes said "Stella probably can kick like a mule"

"Damn right boyo" Stella right narrowing her eyes

"Well I say we have breakfast and head down Wet n' Wild" Lindsay said

They all sat down and had breakfast (cornflakes), Danny and Flack were telling them all about the kiwi chicks who were 'totally into them'

"Only because you were only guys at the pool who weren't like married" Lindsay said rolling her eyes "And anyway they weren't 'totally into you' they said your accent's were cute"

"Bah! Your just jealous" Flack said snorting

"Ok children I do believe we should get our togs and stuff" Hawkes said standing up "I'll clear up as I packed"

"Thank you, at least one of us is still sane" Mac said and taking Stella by the hand he pulled her into their room to the wolf whistles of the others.

"I think it was a good idea to go on a holiday" Mac said when they were alone "But why the Gold Coast"

Stella blushed "I was so tired I couldn't think straight, don't worry"

"But I do worry," Mac replied smiling "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I completely pissed Danny off, after seeing the where the bloody hell are you add on television, I rang him up at like midnight," Stella replied

"Why didn't you wan t to tell me this?" Mac said puzzled

"I dunno, Lindsay said you be annoyed that I asked Danny before you" Stella said shrugging "What togs do you want me to pack?"

"For me or for you because personally I think those red togs are rather nice…" Mac said rascally

"Oh shut it you" Stella said swatting him with her hand and grabbing two beach towels, togs for both of them and shoving them in floral beach bag she walked out

"Come on slow coach" Lindsay called to Mac who followed Stella's lead and scuttled out of the room.

Hawkes had wanted to go in the same car as Flack, who had wanted to go with Danny who had wanted to go with Lindsay who had wanted to go with Stella who had wanted to go with Mac who really didn't give who he was with as long as it was Stella so they settled with the four younger adults in one car and the 'parents' in the other, this thoroughly annoyed Danny

"Why do they get to go in a car by themselves?' Danny whined

"Because they haven't had time together…ALONE" Lindsay said pushing Danny into the car

"You know Lindsay I can see right down your shirt" Danny said

"Pervert" Came her response

Stella rolled her eyes and put on her sunglasses and hopped into the car next to Mac

"Lets go" She said softly

"And I know how to save a life" Lindsay sung in the car behind

"Shuttup Lindsay" The three other men in the car

Stella grinned at Mac and they hit the road. The way down was pretty quiet for the newly together couple, neither really had anything to say so they just kept quiet.

"Hurry up Stellaa" Danny yelled as Stella was getting the swim bags out of the car

"Well dumb ass why don't you go reserve us a spot in the line" Mac yelled back, "How you going?" He said putting his hands on Stella's waist, she rotated round and kissed him putting arms around his neck.

"Enough with the Hanky Panky already" Danny came over a grabbing all the bags he stormed off to very near the front of the ever growing queue

"When you are with Lindsay when you will really regret saying this" Stella said slipping into the line behind them.

"Kiss my…" But Danny was cut off, they were now at the front of the queue and they all paid and proceeded through into the theme park.

"Let's go put our stuff into a locker" Mac said and they put their clothes into a locker. Stella was wearing a deep red bikini today (showing off her cleavage), Lindsay a blue bikini with lightning blots on, Danny was in a pair of board shorts same as Flack and Hawkes and Mac-who was also wearing a rash top (which Stella quickly took off him).

"Sun block" Stella ordered and they slapped it on, "Don, dearest, you look like a snowman" She said kindly. It was true Flack was looking rather white on his nose.

"What first?" Danny asked

Hawkes looked at the map, "Well why don't we start off with Tornado? It's the newest the most likely to fill up"

Agreeing with him they proceeded to the funnel like ride and climbed up the 15m platform, It was four to a clover shape ride so Danny, Lindsay, Stella and Mac took one and Hawkes and Flack taking a liking to the German girls in front went with them.

"It's our turn" Lindsay said quietly and they screamed the whole way down the slide!

"That was some wicked shit!" Danny said to the others at the bottom, "Where to now my minions?"

For the rest of the morning they were travelling round the h2o zone, going on all the rides. For awhile they relaxed in the spa, then they decided to race each other down the 'Super 8 Aqua Racer'.

"Your going down Buster" Stella said to Mac as they were at the top of the ride on their mats

"Hasta la Vista Danny" Lindsay said hurling herself and her mat down the slide

"Who said women aren't competitive?" Danny asked himself before throwing himself down too.

They went down the slide seven times before deciding on the order of winners 1st Stella, 2nd Mac, 3rd Lindsay, 4th Hawkes, 5th Flack, 6th Danny- much to Danny and Mac's annoyance.

They returned to the resort exhausted and none of them really wanted to go for another swim so they rented a movie (Stella's choice) Little Miss Sunshine and watched that. Mac and Stella were snuggled up together on the floor, Danny was squished up against Lindsay with Hawkes and Flack next to each other. Despite the moaning from the guys the movie was considerably liked by all. By the end they all were very tired and Danny mumbled

"What's going tomorrow?"

"We might go exploring around Surfer's paradise, or go shopping, But we will just around" Stella replied and they all retired to their rooms.

**A/N: Well another chapter up…I'm on holiday for two weeks now so have longer to write as it's winter here. Warning in advance- I'm going on Holiday on Friday for 5-6 days so won't upload. Sorry about that. Anyway please review ******


	3. New faces and places

**A/N-Sorry thi****s took awhile! I was on holiday (first time skiing v. fun!) Was so darn cold! Read about 4 of those Jonathan Kellerman novels, the ones with Alex Delaware in them…v.good! Also mate Nicole told me to have my own character who is in all my stories so I made Magda! Note: The kind of meeting is kinda important for another ff currently in the making, Not connected to this story except for this. So watch out for her-Kiwi! Then there is the new addiction with Hero's of might and magic-Rivals Dungeon siege for funness (Is that even a word). Anyway not making excuses, life has been interesting! And OMG Harry Potter! The film is pretty good! But the book-I was like jumping around! LESS THAN A WEEK eeeee!**

Mac woke up in a empty bed, He sat up surprised and not seeing Stella he got up and wondered sleepily into the kitchen, the three younger men were sitting in the sitting room eating toast, they waved when Mac came in

"Morning, Mr Taylor, up nice and early?" Flack said nodding at Mac who flopped down next to him.

"Where are the girlies?" Hawkes said answering the puzzled look on Mac's face "They don't stay so fricking thin for no reason, their out running, or trudging they've been out for so long,"

"Probably taken up weightlifting" Danny said and when everyone looked at him puzzled he responded with "With shopping…"

"Well talk of the devil," Flack said as the door opened and in came Stella, curly brunette hair tied back in a messy ponytail, trainers, running shorts and a baggy white with cookie monster on it. She was rather red in the face and upon entering smiled and kissed Mac on the forehead and bounced off.

Mac's eyes followed his current girlfriends figure bounce out, "What's with her?" Mac said to nobody in-particular.

"Dunno, But the question I'd like answering is where's dear Lindsay?" Danny said cocking his head-almost like a little dog, "Stella," He then bellowed "Where the heck is Lindsay?"

"Coming, she said she was fatter than me and wanted to run just a bit further," Stella called from the bathroom "Which is bull, she's still a gorgeous young whippersnapper,"

She re-emerged a couple of minutes later, towel on head wearing a green tank top and some mid length cargo pants. She walked over behind Mac and stood there looking down,

"Stella, as much as I am a god I cannot read your mind," Mac said looking up

"Fine, MOVE" She barked like a German commandant. Mac quickly got off the chair along with Danny who saluted her.

"Yes oh great master,"

"Finally Danny, you realised who wears the pants around here," Lindsay had come back, she was wearing roughly what Stella had been wearing running only instead of a cookie monster tee-shirt hers said 'Talk to the face 'cause the boobs aren't listening' "It's scorching today, gonna have a shower then go swimming! We will definitely need to Slip, slap, slop" and with that she went off into the bathroom.

After 10 minutes she came back-in a pink tank top and short denim shorts, she sat down and began poured herself some cornflakes and began to eat, "So what the plan of action today?" Lindsay asked after swallowing her mouthful of cereal,

"Well I have one commitment at 12.30," Mac said "Lab director e-mailed me, wants me to speak to a woman he is employing, she's really funny apparently, just wants me to see if she's fine working with us."

"Cool, I'll come," Stella said shrugging "Linds we thought we could explore surfers paradise/pacific fair go shopping, hang around, whatever"

"Cool" Came her response

They finished breakfast in silence, by now it was 10.30 and it was boiling outside, The six headed out of the resort and they went to pacific fair, and split up, Lindsay went off with Danny, Hawkes and Flack went off and Mac and Stella deciding they needed caffeine went to fix their caffeine withdrawal symptoms at the nearest, decent looking café they could see, Ordering there drinks, they took a table just outside the café and watched the shoppers walk past laden with shopping, Stella spoke first

"So, tell me about our new addition," Stella said crossing her legs over each over,

"Well, She has a degree in…" Mac begun but Stella soon cut him off

"No, Dearest, I want to know about her, not her education," Stella said kindly smiling, Not matter what Mac was all for working.

"Whatever, Her name is Magda Walters, she is 27, a kiwi, likes pizza because that's where we're meeting, some pizzeria called Papa Tonino's or something like that, I talked to her this morning, it's near Target, God knows where they are!" Mac said

"I know, Stella said "It will be on the other side,"

They finished there coffees and spent the next hour and a half wondering around, not really buying anything, Mac wasn't a shopping man and Stella said she couldn't buy anything else as she was running out of suitcase space. It was 25 past 12 when they entered the pizza place, It was run by a short, plump man with a moustache that would rival Joseph Stalin's who was sitting in front of a till reading a paper and the restaurant was relatively deserted, just one young couple, a couple of middle age men who looked like they were relatives of the owner, and a young woman who upon spotting Mac and Stella said "Detective Taylor?" The two detectives came over and shook the woman's hand and sat down. Mac looked at the woman sitting in front of him, she had thick wavy dark blonde hair that fell on her shoulders but was neatly tied up in a ponytail, she had green eyes, like Stella's, when she smiled it showed off, straight, white teeth and dimples, and had freckles splashed on her nose. She had a light natural tan. Magda had muscular arms shown off by a watermelon coloured printed tee-shirt with it's sleeves rolled up with wonder woman on it, her bottom half was covered by rather short denim shorts showing off more tanned lean flesh, she had a pair of green

haviana flip-flops on and was she was athletic looking.

"You must be Magda Walters," Mac said "This is Stella Bonasera, she works with me,"

Magda smiled at Stella who smiled back, "Please its Maggie, Magda is for my mother and grandmother," She said, She had a New Zealand accent but was laced with Amercian-Personally Mac thought it was Bostonian sounding

They deicided to share a pizza between the three-They got a Papa Tonino special which was covered in cheese, tomato, capers, anchovies, pepperoni, capsicum and olives. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes when Stella broke the silence again,

"So Magda…" Stella begun but Magda mouthed Maggie at her and she begun again "So Maggie, Not meaning to sound like a pervert but you look really sporty, what sports do you do?"

Magda laughed, "Yeah I like sports…a lot, Skiing is my favourite sport, not really into snow boarding. I like wind surfing, kite surfing, mountain biking, I like swimming. Most sports except Cricket, bores the living shit out of me, and I hate running! YUK!" She bit her bottom lip and said quickly "I swear a lot, always have, sorry if that bothers you"

"Not at all," Stella laughed "Now I know what I have to do to get a bod like yours, Not running I see. Do you have horses?"

"Only when I was younger, then school kind of took over my life and I didn't have time to look after them so riding other peoples was easier, I've been riding nearly twenty years now." Magda said nodding "Don't really ride as much now, all my friends are getting married and having children so they don't have time for horses. Shame really. But at least global warming hasn't affected Cadrona yet."

"Cadrona?" Stella asked puzzled

"Sorry, Wanaka's ski field, Where I ski," The younger woman said smiling "Not really into Whakapapa-Cadrona's better definitely,"

"So…" Mac said breaking the topic from Skiing- he hadn't skied for years and felt amateur, "Do you come from New Zealand? Your accent isn't completely kiwi,"

"Yeah I was born in England lived there until I was six then New Zealand until I was thirteen, then Boston really, I moved back to New Zealand after uni and yeah, your good." Magda nodded.

Their pizza arrived and they ate in silence after they finished Magda looked at Mac and said mock seriousness "Well doya like me because no matter what I'm here,"

"Well if Mac doesn't, I do" Stella said "Macky tell us what you think,"

"I think that if you call me Macky again I am going to murder you," Mac said "Yep you will fit in fine!"

"One question before we leave, What are you doing about living arrangements?" Stella asked

"Ooh, I'm thinking about renting for awhile while I look for something, One of my friends is moving back to Boston in a couple of months so she said I can have her place in exchange for my apartment in Boston. But really I have no idea, I leave next Tuesday and will probably stay in a sleazy hotel for a couple of days while as I look for places to live in, I here the rich business man making out with his mistress somewhere where his wife won't look," Madga said shrugging

"You can stay with me," Stella said "I'm need company, It's lonely,"

"Cool, Are you sure? I'm a real slob! Anyway I'll call you when you get back,"

"Great," They said goodbye and Mac and Stella walked back to the resort, they changed into their togs-It was now 2.30 and it was hot! They proceeded down to the pool hand in hand and went for a little swim before getting into the spa they sat thigh to thigh and Stella took the oppunity to kiss Mac's cheek-He moved his head round so she was actually kissing his mouth and they deepened the kiss when Danny and Lindsay came in

"God, this is worse than finding your parents making out!" Danny said ruining the moment,

"Danny be considerate of Mac and Stel lets go for a swim," Lindsay said grabbing Danny's arm "Oh guys were seeing Harry Potter five tonight at five- We booked you guys tickets but you don't have to come, Hawkes said he absolutely has to see it as he is a die hard Harry Potter fan," She shrugged and walked out dragging Danny with her.

"I think we can we go, It looks pretty good," Mac said

"Mac, I was thinking-Why don't we go to New Zealand tomorrow if we can, I really want to spend time with you for a few days, I love the others like family but I feel old here and I want to be with YOU alone," Stella said putting her head on Mac's shoulder.

"Come on, let's book tickets," Mac said and they left.

An hour later they were sorted-Their flight was at 10am the next morning and they needed to be at the airport at 8:00 so they booked at shuttle for 7am to pick them up. Mac and Stella both packed everything they could and they prepared for the movie- Mac wore a black t-shirt and jeans and Stella wore a white shirt and jeans. They walked hand in hand to the cinema where they met the others and went into the cinema, and for once everyone was quiet. Except for Lindsay muttering to Stella "Umbridge has Style,"

After the movie they picked up dinner from a Chinese takeaway close by and as they sat down for dinner Stella broke the news "Guys Mac and I decided to leave Aus early and go NZ, We're to old for this," She said

No one looked that shocked Mac and Stella weren't that surprised either.

"Well I guess you told us so we'll tell you-We decided to go to Queens town instead-Go skiing and be touristy," Hawkes said.

"So no ones missing out then," Mac said

"Well I'm gonna call it a day," Stella said "Mac you come too, We have to be up early tomorrow." She took her plates over to dishwasher and headed to the bedroom with Mac.

They cleaned their teeth, put on pajama's-White shirt and boxers for Mac, White singlet for Stella and blue cotton pants with watermelons on them, They got in bed and snuggled up to one another, They fitted together perfectly and they fell asleep instantly.

**A/N**** I solemnly swear I will update soon! Please review! They really make my day :D **


	4. Sex and sensibilty?

**A/N-Mood-Depressed**

**I am such a lazy sod…**

**Note from Rhiannon(me)-the beginning is just an extract from my daily life only I don't wake up next to Mac Taylor but that would be novel (hehe)**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own csi:ny, That's why Mac goes out with Peyton not Stella…hmmmm…..maybe not **

The next morning Mac's alarm clock went off at 5.30 o' clock, He had muffled it so only he and Stella woke up, as it rang Stella mumbled

"Turn that bloody thing off or I will kill it," Came the voice from under the covers, Mac pulled the covers off and went into the bathroom for a shower whereas Stella went into the kitchen, muttered "I hate this place, no fecking coffee machine!" and grabbed the cornflakes and sat down a shovelled food down her throat, She realised that she had forgotten milk and coughed and grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it in her reasonably empty cornflakes bowl, Stella Bonasera was not a morning person and she when she hadn't had a coffee in over 12 hours and she had just woken up she was poisonous. Mac came in and Stella who had finished breakfast by now and she stormed grumpily past him and into the shower, She was still in the shower and she had forgotten to close the door, Luckily he couldn't see anything but she was singing Fleetwood Mac's song 'Gypsy'. Mac smiled-she wasn't a bad singer but then he rapped on the door

"Stella dearest-You've been in the shower for awhile now-Don't you want to come out of there now, If you get dressed we could find a coffee shop for you," Mac called quietly as not to wake up the other.

Stella opened the door towel wrapped around her toothbrush in mouth and said "Hy twont tho thut up?"

"I don't understand that language," Mac said smiling-He found Stella being like this really funny.

"It means Why don't you shut up?" Stella said grumpily "I only like the idea of coffee, so while I get ready you find coffee, Savvy?" And she shut the door,

Mac chuckled and left to find coffee. Stella looked in mirror, she had a headache, was tired and most of all she was very annoyed at herself, She shouldn't let herself get like this; Addicted to coffee-well caffeine. Her shower had helped but her head panged, she finished cleaning her teeth and got changed into a black v necked Paula Ryan top and jeans. Putting her toiletries and pyjamas in her suitcase she dragged it to the door and sat on the sofa and read her book-Watermelon by Marion Keyes, Her favourite author, No matter what mood Stella was in good old Marion could get a laugh out of her.

Mac enterted again with two coffees and passed one to Stella who immediately took a big gulp "Thank God it's not boiling!" She said and got up and cupped Mac's face in her hands and kissed him.

"Is it safe to say good morning?" Mac asked, "Well what do I have to lose? Good morning Stella,"

"Good morning darling," Stella said, She had finished her coffee and was binning it.

"You look beautiful today," Mac said

"You are too kind, you don't that bad, You wouldn't think you were dragged in by a dog or anything," Stella replied. Mac came over and kissed her forehead

"I despair!" Mac said hugging Stella.

They broke apart and Stella felt a vibration in her pocket, whisking out her black Motorola (Her play phone) she laughed,

"What?" Mac asked trying to see what was on her cell but she moved it out of his view,

"It's from this guy, I have no idea who he is but he cracks me up!" Stella said "He is so sick it's funny! The first text I got said 'I want to ravage your naked body with a toothbrush'"

"Does he know who you are?" Mac asked

"No, when I asked he thought I was called Emily," Stella said "I haven't replied but he keeps texting me, I find it funny!"

Mac shook his head and then looked at his watch "Blimey Stell we better get down to catch the shuttle," They grabbed their luggage and hurried over to shuttle bay. It arrived five minutes late and they sat next to each other, in the middle, They were joined by a couple and their three kids, two of which fought the whole way down at the back, they were 10 year old boys, the parents told Mac and Stella, whereas the third child, a five year old girl played with Stella's hair, It was very cute. The parents sat in the front and they chatted with Stella and Mac the whole way down, They were Aucklanders, One was a G.P, the other an anaesthetist, They were called Sarah and Harry. Both were impressed when they asked what their careers were and they replied they worked with the New York crime lab,

"So are you married?" Sarah asked,

"No, were not." Stella said smiling at Mac, who smiled back, but she felt he tensed

"I'm surprised, you two look very married, if it's to bold of me to say," Sarah but she didn't press her point after she noticed Mac sit up a little straighter

Mac squeezed Stella knee, just to let her know he was fine she took his hand. They had arrived Brisbane airport and they proceeded into the departures area and checked in and were sitting around drinking more coffee, while they waited for their flight. Stella got up and went and looked at the didgeridoo's when their flight was called. They went on the plane and took their seats, they were near the front luckily and they had window seats, Mac checked the in-flight movies, Stella switched her phone off and sat back and closed her eyes, she was tired and she fell asleep, Mac looked at her, maybe planes made her drowsy, he kissed her cheek and her eyes opened, "Hi Mac," And she put her head on his shoulder. The engines were running and they moved along the runway and the plane took off, Stella looked out of window and watched as the plane left Australia and began to fly over the sea, but soon the view was obstructed by clouds and she got her black 1st generation ipod nano out of her pocket and plugged herself into it, Mac was watching Casino Royale on the screen in front but he lost interest-He had seen it before and nothing else interested him. He looked at Stella who was mouthing along, he took one earplug and put it in his ear,

"The song is Hey there Deliah by the plain white T's," Stella said "I'm completely obsessed with it right now."

"Not my thing," Mac said taking the earplug out,

"Boring old fart!" Came the response

Mac closed his eyes and fell asleep,

"Taylor, wake up," Stella said "We're beginning the descent,"

Sure enough they were and half an hour later they had landed at AIA(Auckland international airport) and soon they were grabbing their bags and heading over to pick up a rental car, it was a red Holden commodore and soon they were on their way to Taupo. Stella picked up the conversation,

"The others will be at Dream World now," She said,

"Yeah! I wanted to sit next to Danny on the tower of terror and listen to him scream like a girl, but I'll leave that up too Lindsay," Mac replied,

They spent the next few minutes talking about what the others were doing but that soon became boring, Stella fiddled around with the radio, choose a station she liked-Mac said he couldn't give. And sat back and sang along, The song was _Read my mind-by The Killers._

'Teenage Queen, Loaded…" She stopped when Mac turned off the radio, "Hey Mac what was that for!"

"Stella we need to talk," Mac said,

"Why?" Stella asked,

"I've been thinking about our relationship, No matter what we do, we always seem to talk about work or the others, never us! This was one of the reason the relationship with Peyton didn't work out, Stell-Darling, I _really _want this to work, I adore you, But I just think we need to stop being workaholics, we left the others to be together-to have us time, lets enjoy this." Mac said,

"Mac that's perfectly reasonable, I didn't know it was bothering you, I really want this to work as well, But I have of a personal thing to ask," Stella said "I'm torn, I have a feeling we are going to end up sleeping together, But I value your friendship more than anything else and really when the time comes when we feel the need, If either of does have a 'gut feeling' do we have to have sex? It sounds weird but I don't want to lose your friendship for a round in bed."

Mac agreed with Stella, she had a good point. For the rest of journey they talked, talked about the books they had read, the music they liked, what movies they wanted to see. Never mentioned work, they didn't stop talking all the four hours it took to get to Taupo town, they stopped at a Foodtown and stocked up on food before continuing to Turangi which was on the other side of lake Taupo and took a good 45 minutes to reach, They arrived in Turangi and found where they were staying, it was called Creel Lodge, they signed in and went were shown there 'cabin', It was small, warm and very cozy, One the left from the door was a lounge room, complete with television, dvd player and couch. Straight from the door was a small table and kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. Mac and Stella put their suitcases in the bedroom, and had dinner, It was rather extravagant-beans on toast. After dinner, both Mac and Stella snuggled down and the sofa and watched _Sense and Sensibility_. About half way through, Mac looked down at Stella and noticed she was asleep, Mac turned the screen off and carried her into the bedroom and they both went to sleep.

**A/N-I hate this chappie! Hate Hate Hate! It's not even a love hate relationship-Just hate, I'll update soon! ****Nothing is really happening in my life at the current time! I read Harry Potter (didn't like it none of JK Rowling's original magic,) So nothing really important going on! **

**Hasta la vista! **

**Marty**


	5. Never be the same again

**A/N-****I've been a slacker of late…Was going to up the rating but can't be stuffed (SMut ain't my style :D) So I'll keep the gruesome details pg rated…Sorry this took awhile, I spend to much time watching tv, Heard this song on the radio! Hate it (not my thing…) but thought it kind of fitted, actually I'm probably going to use it again in another fanfic maybe even a music vid, but let's not think to far into the future (not good for the brain). Oh P.S Song by Melanie C. Never be the same again! **

Come on. Ooh, yeah.  
Never be the same again.

I call you up whenever things go wrong.  
You're always there. You are my shoulder to cry on.  
I can't believe it took me quite so long.  
To take the forbidden step.  
Is this something that I might regret?

(Come on, come on)  
Nothing ventured nothing gained.  
(You are the one)  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed.  
(Come on, come on)  
I'm hoping that you feel the same.  
This is something that I can't forget.

I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.

Now I know that we were close before.  
I'm glad I realised I need you so much more.  
And I don't care what everyone will say.  
It's about you and me.  
And we'll never be the same again.

I thought that we would just be friends (oh yeah).  
Things will never be the same again. (Never be the same again)  
It's just the beginning it's not the end. (We've only just begun)  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door. (Opened up the door)  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.

Nite and day.  
Black beach sand to red clay.  
The US to UK, NYC to LA.  
From sidewalks to highways.  
See it'll never be the same again.  
What I'm sayin'  
My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged.

But sometimes it seems completely forbidden.  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden.  
Where there's no competition.  
And you render my condition.  
Though improbable it's not impossible.  
For a love that could be unstoppable.

But wait.  
A fine line's between fate and destiny.  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
When you tell me the stories of your quest for me.  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly.

And as our energies mix and begin to multiply.  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify.  
So things will never be the same between you and I.  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified.

I thought that we would just be friends.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's just the beginning it's not the end.  
Things will never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
Now we've opened up the door.  
Starting tonight and from now on.  
We'll never, never be the same again.

(Come on, come on)  
Things will never be the same again.  
(You are the one)  
Never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
We'll never be the same again.  
It's not a secret anymore.  
We'll never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again.  
Never be the same again

The next few days were very peaceful, Mac was learning to fly fish in a three day course, so he would be in the river while Stella sat by the river with her book, occasionally pointing and laughing at Mac, Stella found it really funny-Mac the man who seemed to be good at just about everything completely sucked at fishing, But he really enjoyed it and that was what mattered. They spend the whole day outside, they went walking, viewed the pillars of Hercules and explored Turangi,

It was very relaxing, It was the fourth day, since they arrived when things became somewhat more interesting….

It was in the evening, They hadn't done anything really all day, Mac just finished the fishing course and Stella had spent the day walking to Red Hut Bridge then going to the hot pools. They had departed ways when Mac went fishing and he came back to the room they were staying in, He put his hired fishing gear down and found Stella sitting outside reading the newspaper, She was wearing a white, button down blouse and jeans, Mac pushed the newspaper down gently and kissed his new gorgeous girlfriend deeply, Stella rose to her feet and looped her arms around Mac's neck who's hand's went to her waist,

"Missed you," Stella murmured, as Mac kissed her neck,

"Think this is right?" Mac asked but he didn't wait for answer, and next thing they knew they were in the bedroom, lost in each other,

The nest morning Stella woke up, she smiled and suppressed a giggle when she noticed she was somewhat in her birthday suit, Mac was snuggled up to her, apparently still asleep. Stella was famished, she had fallen asleep last night and hadn't had dinner, so got up trying to wake-up Mac, and slipped on some trackpants and one of Mac's shirts, she put some toast in the toaster and made some coffee, as she sat down, coffee mug in one hand, news paper in the other Stella felt some arms wrap themselves around her, she looked up to see Mac, who kissed her upside down.

"I'm going to get my toast," Stella said,

"Whatever," Mac said,

Stella allowed a little smile to grace her face,

Mac rolled his eyes, Stella put strawberry jam on a piece of toast and starting eating, she was very quiet and melancholy. After eating a piece of toast she went into the bathroom, Mac could hear she was having a shower, a very long shower, so about half an hour later Stella came out, and went into the bedroom to get changed into a pair of track-pants and a shirt Danny gave her for Christmas, I was white and had written on it 'A Greek Goddess, of Afro's', Mac was in the shower and Stella scooped her curly hair back into a pony tail and grabbing her ipod, putting on her trainers, Stella put the head phones in her ears and went jogging, she jogged along the path by the river, but she pulled down on the waters edge and sat on a rock, and threw pumice into the river and watched it float down, she turned the ipod off to hear the sounds of nature she rarely heard in New York, the running water, the birds, the wind, Stella breathed in the cool, fresh air and sighed, a tear trickled down her face, then another, She thought back to last night, It was perfect, but this morning it had dawned on Stella-she and Mac could never go back to the way they once were, But Stella smiled, she loved Mac with all her heart and was determined not to let her melancholyness ruin a fabulous relationship - Stella sat there on that rock thinking not noticing Mac coming down, her eyes moved to the side and saw him sitting next to her, she didn't say anything but just took his hand in hers,

Sometimes actions are better than words themselves.

**A/N-****OMG finished! Want to know something? Well even if you don't I'm telling you-I actually like writing depressing things, It's easier, So I hate the ending-CORNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD **

**Anyway I'll write something nice and depressing and post it! **


End file.
